Wait, What?
by IceWarrior13
Summary: Elsa was alone. No one understood her, no one had abilities like hers. What if she was transported to a world where people are born with powers, trained to used them to fight evil? This is the story of how Elsa went from a princess to a Huntress.
1. Prologue

Princess Elsa of Arendelle sat in her room, perched on her bed and staring at the floor with icy blue eyes. The young woman wore a long dress of blues and purples with a jacket, along with black tights, black shoes, and white gloves. Her white/blonde hair was in a bun spun with blue ribbon. She was seventeen, having spent nine years separated from her little sister, Anna.

' _"Catch me!"_

 _"Anna!"_ '

Elsa shook out of it, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. A five-beat knock met Elsa's ears.

"Elsa?" A voice asked. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa remained silent, shaking slightly. "Okay... Bye." Some footsteps receded, and Elsa put her face in her hands, sobbing. In her sorrow, Elsa didn't notice the pulsating blue light that surrounded her. Suddenly feeling warm, Elsa looked up to see the light. Her eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" Then, there was a bright flash, and Princess Elsa was gone. Two pristine, white gloves drifted to the ground. Princess Anna of Arendelle hoped that her sister had bought the ruse, now using a pin to pick the lock. Upon opening the door, Anna looked around excitedly for her elder sister.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Anna entered, stooping to pick up the fallen gloves. "Elsa?" A few moments pass, and Anna's eyes slowly widen. "ELSA!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

Elsa groaned, slowly waking up. A silver-haired young woman noticed and smiled, walking over to her.

"I see you're awake."

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, scared as she realized that she was in a furnished cave of some sort. Definitely not home. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home, love. My name is _Hima Elurra_."

"How did I get here?"

"That's the question of the evening. I woke up, and you were on my doorstep... You don't look like one of those Beacon girls, but I sense something powerful in you, love."

"I..." Elsa paled. Hima looked at her curiously with eyes that seemed almost white.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"What could be so bad that you don't like talking about it? I mean, a _semblance_ can't be too awful."

"A what?"

"Semblance, love. The most physical manifestation of the soul, linked with the _aura_."

"Uh..."

"Love, where have you been living? Well, you apparently know what your semblance is. What is it?"

"Um..." Elsa stared at her shaking hands, realizing that her gloves were missing. "I don't know...".

"It's alright." Hima smiled. "A power worth as much of a fuss as you're making clearly isn't an accident." Elsa bit her lower lip, then raised her right hand. A burst of glowing snowflakes shot into the air. Hima stared in awe. "Impossible." Hima looked at Elsa, stunned "How?"

"I don't know. I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember."

"This is..." Hima looked at her own hands, then at Elsa, before raising her left hand and conjuring snowflakes. Elsa could barely breathe.

"You can..?"

"I'm the _Winter Maiden_." Hima stated. "I'm supposed to be the only one who can... I can't believe it. This changes everything we know! _Remnant_ will never be the same!"

"Remnant?"

"The name of our world, love." Hima looked astonished. "Our planet." Elsa frowned.

"No, it's _Earth_." The princess looked confused. "I should know... I'm Princess Elsa of _Arendelle_."

"Arendelle?"

"My kingdom."

"There are only four kingdoms on Remnant." Hima disagreed, holding up a map. " _Vale, Mistral, Atlas_ , and _Vacuo_." Elsa stared at the woman, her blue eyes wide in shock.

"You're serious?"

"As death."

"Then..." Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm on another world. I'm on another planet, with people with abilities like mine... Oh my God."

"This Earth... You're the only one who can-?"

"My cousin had the power to heal... I'm never going to see my family again." Tears raced down Elsa's face. "Anna..." Hima left the poor girl to her thoughts, exciting the cave... She never came back. Within a few minutes of Hima's departure, a blue light shot out of nowhere and hit Elsa in the chest. "Wait, what?!" Elsa got out of bed and looked around, confused. Feeling strange, she went to a mirror and gasped, seeing blue fire around her eyes. "Wait, what?!"

"And who might you be?" A voice asked, and Elsa turned to see a man with silver hair and brown eyes dressed in black and green, a cane in his hand. Elsa backed away.

"What's happening to me? Where's Hima?"

"She's _dead_... And you've become her heir."

"Heir?"

"You are the Winter Maiden." Ozpin replied, and Elsa's eyes widened in horror. "Hello, my name is Professor Ozpin. I'm the Headmaster at Beacon Academy. Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa squeaked, staring at her hands as the fire around her eyes went out. "M-make it go away!"

"I'm afraid I can't. You'll have this power until you die."

"N-no! This isn't fair! She knew I was scared of the power I already have! Why give me more?!"

"So, you're the one she spoke of." Ozpin smiled slightly. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"That's putting it lightly." Elsa scowled, then paled. "What am I going to do?! This will only make it worse! And I don't have my gloves! I-"

"Gloves?" Ozpin suddenly looked VERY angry. "What do you mean?" Elsa looked timid.

"I wear gloves to control my powers. My father-"

"What kind of a man would make his daughter this afraid of herself?" Ozpin asked. "Tell me everything." Elsa sighed, then explained her story. She showed Ozpin her powers, told him about Anna and the Trolls, about the mantras her father taught her. Ozpin only seemed to get angrier. "You're saying that instead of letting you train and hone your powers, he isolated you and taught you to fear yourself?"

"Um... Yes?"

"Elsa, I'm sorry that this happened to you, but you're going to have to forget everything your father taught you about yourself." Ozpin stated. Elsa sat down on the bed, looking down. "I may have the solution."

"What?"


	2. A New Beginning (Elsa)

I believe that my cousin, Rapunzel, once said the words _I can't believe I did this_. I could see what could make someone say that, now.

"I can't believe I did this." I muttered. I was walking up the pathway to Beacon, wearing my new armor with my new weapons at my belt. I wore a pair of jeans and black combat boots with a thick-strapped teal sleeveless shirt. I had a silver necklace with a snowflake, and a silver armored-belt. At my belt were two silver cylinders that were really the hilts for blades of teal, laser-induced plasma. The hilts could combine to make a staff, and morph into twin guns. All of the modes could be set to _lethal_ and _nonlethal_. I'd let my hair down into a braid, a blue ribbon intertwined with my blonde hair. It may have seemed simple, but I bet my mother would have passed out to see me in such an outfit.

"Unbelievable!" A voice shocked me out of my trance. I noticed a girl in white yelling at a little girl in red. Why was I reminded of Anna? "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"You complete dolt! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't an ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know?! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey!" Red finally had enough. "I said I was sorry, _Princess_!"

"It's _heiress_ , actually." A girl in black commented. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl in black stated. Red snickered, and I let a small giggle out. I quickly stopped, reminding myself of the danger my emotions could bring.

"What?! How dare-?! The nerve of-!" The Schnee glared at Black, but Black didn't back down, so she just snatched the Dust away. Thank God that Goodwitch had the sense to tell me about Dust... The girl fell over, looking depressed.

"Welcome to Beacon." She sighed. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at me, both of us having the same idea. I nodded, saying he could go first. The boy smiled, going over to help the girl up. Giving them a few minutes, I eventually walked over and held out a hand (taking a deep breath and praying to God that I wouldn't freeze anyone).

"Hi, I'm Elsa." I greeted, smiling. Red shook my hand first.

"I'm _Ruby_."

" _Jaune_." The boy shook my hand. I nodded, noting both names. Okay, I could do this...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We started walking around, and I soon realized that I had chosen the right people to spend time with. I hadn't smiled that much in ages...

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness that is MUCH more common than people let on." Jaune was arguing with Ruby. I smiled at their bickering, like an old married couple...

"Look, I'm sorry." Ruby apologized, smirking. " _Vomit Boy_ was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah?" Jaune asked. "What if I called you _Crater-Face_?" I let out a small laugh at that, and Jaune beamed.

"Hey!" Ruby complained. "That explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc." Jaune corrected. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue! Ladies love it..."

"Do they?" Ruby didn't believe him. Jaune turned red.

"They will." Jaune assured himself more than us. "Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says... Uh, never mind..." I had to control my urge to laugh. Despite what Ozpin said, I would keep my emotions in check. Conceal, don't feel...

"So..." Ruby smirked. "I got this thing." The girl whipped out a huge red and black scythe. Jaune and I recoiled, our eyes wide. Amazing...

"Whoa!" Jaune exclaimed. "Is that a scythe?!"

"It's also a customizable, high-impact-velocity sniper-rifle."

"What?"

"It's also a gun." Ruby loaded a Dust-round. What..?

"Oh." Jaune nodded. "That's cool." Ruby beamed.

"So, what've you got?" The girl asked. I smiled deviously.

"Surprise."

"Aw... Jaune?"

"Oh. Uh..." Jaune pulled an ordinary-looking sword out of its sheath. "I've got this sword." Ruby did her best to look impressed, but I smiled at the familiarity of such a simple weapon. Ruby smiled.

"Ooh."

"Yeah!" Jaune grabbed the sheath. "I've got a shield, too!" The sheath spread into a shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked. After a few moments of fumbling while the shield malfunctioned...

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just..." Jaune placed the sheath back on his belt. "Put it away."

"But..." Ruby frowned. "Wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does." Jaune deadpanned. I pat him on the back.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby stroked her scythe like a cat. "I guess I did go a little overboard in designing _her_." _Her_? New rule: don't touch Ruby's scythe.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked. I was also surprised.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune admitted, embarrassed. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." I nodded in understanding, but Ruby not so much.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." The girl stated. I mentally face-palmed. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." I wasn't happy with her response, but I went with it.

"Yeah... The classics." Jaune looked down slightly. I shot a quick glare at Ruby, then placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"A weapon like that speaks volumes of your capabilities in combat, Jaune." I gave a small smile. "It also seems perfect for you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"So, why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked. Jaune smiled.

"Why not?" He asked. "My mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met, yet."

"Hmm..." I considered those words. Would I be able to make friends? To connect with people after all these years?

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked, frowning. We stopped short, eyes widening.

"I don't know." Jaune admitted. "I was following you... You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Ruby barely managed to hold back a laugh. "Is that a _no_?"

"That's a _no_."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We finally made it to the auditorium. Ruby ran off to meet some blonde girl, and I stayed with Jaune. I laughed as he perked up when Weiss called him cute, rolling my eyes.

"I believe that was _sarcasm_."

"Aw. Can't you let a boy dream?"

"No."

"I'll keep this brief." Professor Ozpin spoke into the microphone, frowning. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and where you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Next, Professor Goodwitch stepped forward and spoke into the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins... Be ready." The woman warned. "You are dismissed."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We headed to the ballroom, and I laughed at Jaune's bunny pajamas, the boy blushing.

"Never letting Mom pack my bags ever again... Well?" Jaune spun, trying to pull off a cool pose. "Do I pull it off?"

"Yes?"

"You don't sound too confident." Jaune looked down. I laughed. "Wow... Um, I've never heard you laugh before." I quickly restrained myself. "What's wrong? You have a nice laugh."

"Oh, I... I'm going to go and change." I bid Jaune a goodnight and left the room as fast as I could.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I had changed into a pale blue t-shirt and pants, and once again the weight of what had happened crashed down on me. I was on another world, with powers I hadn't the slightest control over, surrounded by strangers. I was going to become a warrior of light, a Huntress. I'd have to get accustomed to people, again...

"Excuse me." A girl with red hair and green eyes (in purple pajamas like mine) walked over. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes." I looked up. "Just tired, that's all."

"Ah, I see." The girl seemed to be waiting for something, and a bit nervous. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

"You do not recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"Oh, thank God." The girl looked relieved. "This must mean that you have never heard of me. My name is Pyrrha Nikos." The girl held out a hand, and I shook it. "I'm sorry, it's just rare to find someone who does not know of me."

"I know the feeling... Elsa Arendelle."

"Hiya!" A girl with orange hair bounced over. "I'm Nora! I couldn't help but notice that YOU'RE PYRRHA NIKOS! I'M A HUGE FAN!"

"Here we go, again." Pyrrha rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Nora."

"It's nice to meet you! Ooh! Who are you?!" Nora was looking at me, now. I was stunned by the shocking resemblance to Anna, from the pink accents of her pajamas, stature, energy, turquoise eyes, and orange hair... I shook out of it and gave a small smile.

"Elsa."

"Hi, Elsa! Ooh! I love your hair! It's white, kinda like a Schnee's. Your eyes are blue, also like a Schnee's! OH! Are you a Schnee?! Why doesn't anybody know that you exist?! Is it a crazy government conspiracy?! I KNEW IT!"

"Um..." I didn't know what to say. Nora ran off.

"REN! REN! I WAS RIGHT!"

"What just happened?" Pyrrha asked. I shook my head.

"I have absolutely no idea."

/\/\/\/\

I woke up in the morning, went to the bathroom, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. I walked into the cafeteria, considering who I should sit with. There was Ruby with the blonde girl, Pyrrha and Weiss, Nora with some boy, and Jaune. Seeing as how Jaune was the only one without a companion, I went over and sat next to him.

"Good morning!" I greeted, smiling. Jaune looked up, stunned.

"Are you sitting at the right table?"

"Why?"

"I think I've graduated from _pathetic_ to _loser_. Quick, go sit with someone else and preserve your social status!"

"What social status?" I asked. "I'm sitting next to you, and that's that." Jaune slowly grinned.

"Thank you, Elsa."

"It's no problem."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After breakfast, we went down to our lockers to retrieve our weapons. I took my weapons out and placed them at my belt, then watched as Jaune tried (and failed) to flirt with Pyrrha and Weiss. After Pyrrha had harpooned Jaune to a wall, I walked over.

"Sorry about him." I tried to protect Jaune's social status. "When he gets nervous, he flirts. It's all in good fun."

"Good fun?" Weiss scoffed. "I'm ready to report an assault! Does he have any idea as to who he was talking to?"

"Evidently not." I was beginning to dislike this girl. "Jaune really is a nice boy. Just give him a chance at being friends when he's less nervous. It's worth it." Pyrrha nodded, smiling, but Weiss scowled.

"I doubt that."

"Do you have something to say about my friend?" I asked, trying to control my emotions. The air grew cold.

"He's a menace, and a bumbling idiot!"

"Well, you're an uptight brat!"

"How dare you?! Do you have any idea as to who I am?!"

"Don't worry about who you are, _Heiress_! Worry about who I am!"

"Please, please." Pyrrha tried to break up the fight. "Maybe you both just got off on the wrong hand. Weiss, Elsa-"

"You know her?!" Weiss asked. Pyrrha nodded.

"Indeed, and she seems to be a good judge of character. I believe that Jaune is worth a chance."

"Well, you're the only ones." Weiss stormed off, and I looked at Pyrrha.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem." Pyrrha walked over and unpinned Jaune from the wall, smiling. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Jaune sighed. Pyrrha departed, and Ruby helped Jaune up. I walked over, and the blonde girl I kept seeing held her hand out.

"Yang Xiao-Long. Good job, standing up to that Ice Bitch for Vomit Boy."

"Elsa Arendelle. Thank you."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Later, we stood on launching platforms at Beacon Cliff.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Professor Ozpin began, holding his mug of... What was in there? "Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now..." Goodwitch continued. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well. That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin explained. "Are there any questions?"

"Is there not an odd number?" I asked, frowning. "If we all make it... Where will the extra person go?"

"I'm glad you asked that. There will be one person on this assignment going solo. If he or she survives, then they will be tagged into the team that suits them best. It will take a powerful Huntsman or Huntress to pull it off... Now, take your positions." People began getting launched, and when I was catapulted into the air, I let out a short laugh. I always wanted to fly...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

As I flew over the Emerald Forest, I used my new Winter Maiden powers (such as flight) to slow my fall. I landed gently on the ground, looking around for signs of people.

" _Powerful Huntress_?" I asked no one in particular. Then, I started walking.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

As I walked through the woods, I heard noises all around me. Gunfire, howls, roars, screams. Nothing crossed my path. I was a bit disappointed, having wanted to test my skill. Sure, I'd been trained by Ozpin and Goodwitch before the year had started, but this was real. I wanted to see what I could do...

"YA-HOO!" A voice crowed. I stopped short just in time to avoid being trampled by a rampaging Ursa Major. On its back were Nora and the boy shed eaten breakfast with, Nora looking like she was on a mission and couldn't be more enthusiastic, the boy looking terrified.

"What..?" I shook out of it. Then, seeing no other alternative, I followed the Grimm riders.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"Aw." Nora pouted, looking at the fallen Ursa Major after we'd arrived at the Temple, sad. "It's broken." Her companion walked over, exhausted and in shock.

"Nora, please..." He pleaded. "Don't ever do that again." Then, the boy noticed that Nora was gone. The girl was currently dancing around with a large chess piece balanced on her head.

" _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_ "

"Nora!" Nora's partner shouted. Nora laughed nervously, saluting.

"Coming, _Ren_!" She exclaimed. Then, a girl ran in, being chased by a Death Stalker. I realized it was Pyrrha. I went over and grabbed a random tiny relic, which I assumed was for me as the solo. I ran back over to the others as...

"Ruby!" Yang greeted the red reaper. Ruby smiled.

"Yang!"

"Nora!" The orange-haired girl interrupted their reunion. Nora's partner got over there just as Yang had a break down.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

"Um..." Ruby pointed. "Yang?" We looked up.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" A pale girl in white asked, hanging in to the claw of a Nevermore. Weiss.

"I said jump." Ruby frowned. I shook my head, sighing.

"She's gonna fall." A girl with a black bow stated. Ruby scoffed.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren announced. Then, Pyrrha got knocked over to us.

"Great!" Yang commented. "The gang's all here! Now, we can die together!" Ruby looked back.

"Not if I can help it." With that, Ruby charged the Death Stalker. Yang quickly panicked.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. "Wait!" We watched as Ruby was batted aside, and Yang forward. "Ruby!" The Nevermore launched its feathers, stopping Yang while pinning Ruby by her red hood. "Ruby, get out of there!" Ruby struggled to free her hood.

"I'm trying!" The Death Stalker raised its stinger. The two panicked, Ruby's eyes widening.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted. I readied to raise my hands and intervene, but a white figure darted forward and froze the Death Stalker's stinger, beginning to scold Ruby as everyone sighed in relief. For once, I thanked God for Weiss.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Yang ran over to Ruby, hugging her.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang smiled. I raised an eyebrow. Were they related?

"Guys..." Jaune frowned as he saw the Nevermore flying overhead. "That thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"Look..." Weiss sighed. "There's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune grinned. "That is an idea I can get behind." I noticed the Death Stalker escaping.

"It's time we left." Ren stated. Ruby nodded, serious.

"Right. Let's go."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We started running toward Beacon Cliff, hiding from the Nevermore as it flew, having seen our heading. It just had to get between us and the cliffs, didn't it? Then, the Death Stalker caught up.

"Run!" Jaune yelled. I obeyed, not willing to lose my life just yet.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren exclaimed. Nora ran out, dodging feathers and firing grenades at the Nevermore, while Blake and Ren swooped in to save her from the Death Stalker. Weiss got Nora out of there while we held the scorpion off, then we ran for our lives.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The Death Stalker trapped us on the bridge (the Nevermore separating us from Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, and Jaune by breaking the bridge). I whipped out my weapons and started firing at the scorpion, when Nora leapt into the fight, swinging her hammer. Blake went to help the other three as Nora and Jaune joined us. The Death Stalker made the bridge start to collapse...

"We gotta move!" Ren shouted. We lost half of our ground, and Ren charged, firing and dodging the stinger before grabbing it and firing at where the gold weapon connected to the tail. Then, he got thrown off and into a wall.

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed. Under Jaune's instruction, Nora finished the Death Stalker, and Ren stumbled over as the other four of us escaped the bridge. Then, Ren collapsed again. We looked up as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang attacked the Nevermore. They finally finished it when Ruby used her scythe to cut the bird's head off.

"Wow." Jaune gaped as we all stared.

"Amazing." I smiled brightly.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night at the ceremony...

"Jaune Arc, Elsa Arendelle, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Professor Ozpin called us up, confirming it. "The five of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as _Team JNPER_." Nora hugged Ren. "Led by Jaune Arc."

" _Led by_?" Jaune asked. Ozpin smiled.

"Congratulations, young man." He grinned. Pyrrha punched him in the arm good-naturedly, only to knock him over. I kneeled and held out a hand, helping Jaune up, smiling.

"I look forward to leading alongside you." I winked. " _Captain Arc_." Jaune turned red and laughed. I beamed, and we walked over to join our teammates.

 ** _I'm sorry it took so long to update! I sorta lost this story for a while!_**

 ** _Before I go, I'd just like to give a shoutout to someone who's followed me here from my previous channel! You know who you are, and just know it's great to see you here!_**

 ** _I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. Façades & Legs Breaking (Jaune)

The night of our Initiation Day, just after the ceremony, we gathered in our new dorm room (which our belongings had been moved to).

"So, um..." I stood at the center of the room as everyone looked at me expectantly. "I guess I'm the leader... So, first order of business: if we're going to work together for the next four years, we need to get to know each other. Let's go around the room and say name, combat-school, semblance, favorite color, favorite food, biggest pet-peeve, and reason why we want to become a Huntsman or Huntress... Pyrrha?"

"Oh! Um..." My partner shifted from her seat on her bed. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I attended Sanctum, my semblance is polarity, I like red, I like _Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes_ (even if they are unhealthy), I dislike those who broadcast their fame, and... I want to help humanity, at any cost."

"My name is Lie Ren, I attended Chancel, secret, I find green calming, I enjoy herbal tea, I dislike liars, and I want to protect people." Ren spoke. I saw Elsa roll her eyes, smirk, and mouth _Nora_. It took me a moment to get it, and I could barely avoid laughing.

"Hi, I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora exclaimed as she bounced on her bed. "I went to Chancel, I can generate and channel electricity into my muscles for super-strength, I like pink, I LOVE PANCAKES, I hate bullies, and I want to kick some butt and save lives doing it!"

"My name is Jaune Arc..." I began. "I went to Signal, I don't know what my semblance is yet, I like blue, I like pizza, I don't like those who fight without honor, and I want to live up to my family name and help others."

"My name is Elsa Arendelle." Elsa announced. "I'm from _Atlas_ , I like blue, I have a fondness for chocolate, I dislike those who try to impose their way of thinking on others, and I..." The girl paused. "I have _some people_ I need to _prove wrong_."

"You didn't say anything about your _semblance_." I pointed out. Elsa shrugged, not making eye-contact.

"I'm the same as you, Jaune. I don't know what it is, yet... We should all get some rest. Classes start at nine."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few weeks of classes and training later, I lost a fight against Cardin.

"That's enough." Goodwitch intervened, walking forward. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate the Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." I saw Pyrrha look down from the crowd, and Elsa giving Cardin a really scary death glare. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Engaging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more defensive strategy." I looked at my scroll, seeing the bar under my picture in red and sighing. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin scoffed. Okay, that was just mean. Goodwitch sighed and continued.

"Remember, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The bell rang, so Elsa and Pyrrha ran up to the stage, gently helping me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked. I nodded, looking down.

"Nothing hurt but my pride."

"Let's get going." Elsa smiled. "It's lunch time, and Nora promised us a story, remember?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We headed to lunch, and...

"There we were..." Nora began. "In the middle of the night-"

"It was day." Ren interrupted. Nora continued.

"Surrounded by Ursai-"

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down!" Nora finished the tale, while Ruby, Pyrrha, and Elsa watched me pick at my food with worry. "And we made a boatload of lien selling Ursa-skin rugs."

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren explained, and Elsa giggled. "Someone's feeling cheerful."

"Sorry, she just reminded me of someone I know." Elsa smiled, then gave a slight frown.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you okay?" I looked up.

"Oh, yeah!" I replied quickly. "Why?" Ruby sighed.

"It's just..." She began. "You seem a little not-okay."

"Guys, I'm fine." I tried to brush off their concern. "Seriously!" I put a thumb up and tried to smile. "Look!" Then, we saw Cardin and his goons picking on a Faunus, Velvet.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha stated. I freaked.

"Who?" I asked. "Cardin Winchester? Aw, he just likes to mess around, you know!" I grinned, obviously lying to myself and my teammates. "Practical jokes!" Ruby glared, which seemed unnatural for someone that nice.

"He's a bully."

"Oh, please." I scoffed, frowning. "Name one time he's bullied me." Three painful flashbacks later... "I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha insisted. My teammates nodded.

"Ooh!" Nora stood, smirking. "We'll break his legs!" Elsa casually snapped a piece of celery.

"Guys, really!" I stood. "It's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

"OW!" A voice cried. "That hurts!" We looked over to see Cardin pulling on Velvet's bunny ear and laughing. "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real." Cardin smirked. His goons laughed.

"What a _freak_!" With that comment, Elsa stood.

"Leave her alone!" She ordered. The goons _ooh_ ed while Cardin smirked, not realizing exactly who he was up against. I internally thought _note the subject's time of death_.

"What if I don't?" Cardin asked. The air turned cold.

"I wouldn't test my luck, if I were you, Cardin Winchester." My teammate warned, glaring. "Getting me angry is not a good idea."

"Does she have a _Super-Saiyan_ mode like me?" Yang whispered. Pyrrha gestured for her to be quiet. The cafeteria was silent, all eyes on Cardin and Elsa. Finally, Cardin released Velvet's ear, Elsa placing a hand on the Faunus' shoulder before looking back at Cardin.

"Good." Elsa nodded, still possessing the confidence of a queen. "Next time, I won't be this nice... Come on, Velvet. Let's go find your teammates. I have a feeling that Coco will want to speak with Cardin, herself."

"Atrocious." Pyrrha muttered as Elsa vanished into a crowd with Velvet. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake glared, then her eyes softened. "It was nice of Elsa to do that for Velvet."

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang sighed, then smiled. "Did you see the look on Cardin's face?!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few days later, I was in class with my team, Team RWBY, Team CRDL, and Velvet's team (Team CFVY). Elsa sat next to Velvet, across the aisle from me. Was she trying to protect both of us from Cardin?

"Yes, yes..." The professor, Doctor Oobleck, began while zipping around the classroom. "Prior to the _Faunus Rights Revolution_ , more popular known as the _Faunus War_ , humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie. Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Velvet slowly raised her hand. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean... I mean, just look what happened to the White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss immediately raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely!" Oobleck grinned. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General LeGume's forces?" I felt something hit the back of my head, likely thrown by Cardin.

"Hey!"

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck sped over. "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?!" I had honestly been drifting off, so I had no idea what to say.

"Uh... The answer... The advantage of the Faunus... Had over that guy's stuff..." I noticed Pyrrha making motions. "Uh, binoculars?!" I saw Elsa sigh disappointedly as everyone laughed, and Pyrrha face-palmed.

"Vey funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject."

"Well..." Cardin smirked cruelly. "I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals." Pyrrha glared. "Are you, Cardin?"

"What?" Cardin asked. "You got a problem?"

"No. I have the _answer_." Pyrrha stated. "It's _night-vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." I heard Cardin groan.

"General LeGume was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake continued, looking like she knew a lot about this subject. "His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Cardin got up, looking pissed-off.

"Mr. Winchester..." Oobleck sighed, annoyed. "Please, take your seat." I snickered. "You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings. Now, moving on..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After school, I went up to a balcony with Pyrrha. She offered to help me, train me to be a better fighter. I was shocked, and a little hurt. I finally lost it and confessed faking my transcripts, snapping at Pyrrha and chasing my friend away.

"Oh, Jaune!" I heard a voice chuckle. I turned to see...

"Cardin?!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please, Cardin!" I panicked. "Please, don't tell anyone!"

"Jaune, come on!" Cardin scoffed. "I'd never rat out a friend like that!" Okay, that was confusing.

"A _friend_?" I asked. Cardin placed me in in a headlock.

"Of course! We're friends now, Jaunie-boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." Cardin released me without warning, and I fell to the ground. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" I didn't reply. "That's what I thought. Don't worry Jaune, your secret's safe with me." Cardin left the roof, and I returned to my room, eyes wide.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few weeks later, I was still on Cardin's leash, and my friends got worried about me.

"Are you avoiding us for a reason?" Elsa asked. "Is it because of me? Was it because of what I did to Cardin? If he's bothering you because of it, we'll really break his legs!"

"Yeah!" Nora agreed. "Like _celery_!" She snapped a vegetable in half. Pyrrha remained silent, while Ren looked slightly amused.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We went on a field trip, and Cardin wanted me to throw a jar of red tree-sap at Pyrrha so some dangerous wasps would attack her.

"Try to hit the _Snow Queen_ , too." Cardin smirked. Two of my teammates? Was I really throwing the sap at them? I was the leader...

"No."

"What did you say?!"

"I said... No!" I pitched the sap at Cardin, and he glared as he chuckled.

"You've done it now." Cardin commented, and his goons grabbed me.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After getting the beating of a lifetime, I glared...

"I don't care what you do to me!" I snapped. "But you are _not_ messing with _my team_!" After that, I got beaten some more, and just as Cardin prepared to knock me out, I activated my aura. Cardin gripped his hand in pain, dropping me, and I found myself perfectly healed. I was kicked to the ground, and before they could attack me again, an Ursa Major burst from the woods. It sniffed around, then zeroed-in on Cardin. Cardin's team ran off, and the Ursa Major attacked Cardin, ignoring me.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Cardin exclaimed as the Ursa beat the Hell out of him. Before he was killed, I intervened, blocking a swipe with my shield and attacking. I checked my scroll, seeing my aura in the red, but I couldn't stop fighting. I charged, and some strange force lifted my shield to block the Ursa's attack, and I finished the beast off. I helped Cardin up, glaring as he looked stunned by my actions. "Holy crap... Jaune?"

"Don't ever mess with my team." I ordered, livid. "My _friends_... Ever again. Got it?" The bully said nothing, only looked guilty as I turned and walked away.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After making amends with Pyrrha, I returned to the dorm with her to find Ren, but no Elsa and Nora.

"Where are they?" I asked. Suddenly, the two burst through the door and slammed it behind them, Nora laughing and Elsa looking scared.

"What happened?!" Pyrrha asked. Elsa looked up.

"I tried to stop her, really! But she went to the Team CRDL dorm and-"

"I BROKE HIS LEGS!" Nora cheered. We all stared.

"You..?" Ren's eyes widened. "You broke his legs?!"

"Like _celery_! It was even easier than I thought!"

"You broke Cardin's legs?" I asked. Something inside me made me laugh, Nora quickly joining in. Pyrrha laughed, too. Ren and Elsa just smiled, rolling their eyes as we celebrated Cardin's karma kicking his ass, _Nora-style_.

 ** _I just had to. I'm sorry... XD. I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	4. Snow Princess (Blake)

A month or so later, preparations for the Vytal Festival began. Elsa came with Team RWBY out of having nothing better to do and curiosity, and we looked around for possible competition. Weiss kept bad-mouthing the Faunus...

"The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" I asked. Weiss simply crossed her arms.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of _psychopaths_. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then, they're VERY misguided! Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point." Ruby agreed, frowning. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him." Elsa nodded.

"The White Fang never seemed to be common thieves... And I doubt that they would do something like this in an open, public area."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of _scum_." Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!"

"That's not necessarily true." Yang tried to keep her cool. Then, we heard...

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" We ran to the docks as two sailors chased a blonde boy with a monkey tail across the deck of a ship. The Faunus looked back and laughed deviously.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" Then, he leapt onto the dock and stopped to eat a banana, hanging upside-down by his tail from a lamppost.

"You no-good stowaway!"

"Hey!" The Faunus disagreed. "A _no-good stowaway_ would have been caught! I'm a  great stowaway!" Then, he had to dodge a rock thrown by a policeman.

"Hey!" The cop shouted. "Get down from there this instant!" A banana peel hit him in the face. The Faunus jumped from the lamppost and started running, the cops following. As he ran past, the Faunus winked and smirked at me.

"Well, Weiss?" Yang asked coyly. "You wanted to see the competition. Well, there it goes."

"Quick! We must observe him!" Weiss started running, and we followed.

I was wondering why that Faunus winked at me...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Weiss crashed into someone and looked up.

"No! He got away!"

"Uh... Weiss?" Yang pointed. Weiss noticed the girl she'd knocked over and stood.

"Salutations!" The girl waved. Why wasn't she getting up..?

"Um..." Ruby frowned. "Hello."

"Are you..?" Yang looked concerned for the girl. "Okay?"

"I'm wonderful!" The girl beamed. "Thank you for asking!" We exchanged worried glances.

"Do you wanna get up?" Yang asked. The girl considered it...

"Yes." The strange girl instantly shot to her feet, and we all backed away slightly. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi, Penny! I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Elsa."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" I elbowed Yang. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Weiss noted, seeming a bit scared. Penny frowned for a second.

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized. We all turned away as Ruby waved.

"Take care, friend!"

"She was..." Yang frowned. "Weird." Elsa shook her head.

"No. She reminded me a little bit of Nora when Ren isn't around."

"Now..." Weiss focused. "Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" We all stopped short when we realized Penny was in front of us.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Yang apologized while Weiss freaked. "I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

Yeah, that makes it better.

"No, not you." Penny walked over to Ruby, confused. "You."

"Me? I-I-I don't know what I..."

"You called me _friend_! Am I really your friend?"

"Uh..." Ruby looked at us as we motioned for her to say no. Well, Elsa didn't motion. She just observed, but she raised an eyebrow as she judged the situation. Did she weigh it against how Ruby was when they first met? Ruby's resolve steeled. "Yeah, sure! Why not?" With that, three of us fell over.

"Sensational!" Penny laughed. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Sounds like fun." Elsa let out a small laugh. "Count me in."

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss. The heiress shook her head.

"No." Weiss replied. "She seems far more coordinated."

"So..." Yang tried. "What are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" The redhead replied. That immediately got our attention.

"Wait..." Weiss crossed her arms. "You're fighting in the tournament?!" Penny smiled and saluted.

"I'm _combat-ready_!"

"Forgive me, but..." Weiss frowned. "You hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a _dress_." I barely held back a smirk. Weiss looked highly offended.

"It's a combat skirt!"

"Yeah!" Ruby stood next to her partner, and Weiss allowed a high-five. Then, Weiss' eyes widened.

"Wait a minute... If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?!" Weiss asked. I got mad...

"The who?" Penny asked. Weiss held up a crude drawing.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" The heiress exclaimed. At that, I finally snapped.

"Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a _rapscallion_! Stop calling him a _degenerate_!" I glared. "He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Weiss got sarcastic and angry. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a _trashcan_ , or this lamppost as a _lamppost_?!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?!" Weiss asked. "He clearly broke the law! Give him time, and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" I got ready to storm off, but Elsa grabbed my arm and glared at Weiss.

"For someone as rich as you are, I would think it would be easy to purchase some manners."

"What?!"

"Weiss, you're a _Schnee_. If anyone here has ever been stereotyped and judged because of who and what they are, it's you. That being said, I find it a bit odd that you are so quick to judge others because of who and what they are."

"I'm not-!"

"You must have heard all the things they accuse your family of. Terrible conditions for Faunus employees, unequal pay, shady business partners... Yet, I didn't hear that Faunus yelling about Schnees. So, what gives you the right to say all you've said about him?"

"I..." Weiss faltered for a moment, then glared again. "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!" I replied. Weiss looked at Elsa and I.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss turned away, not meeting anyone's eyes. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed... My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember." I slowly felt my anger fade. "And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members executed. An entire train-car full of Dust stolen... And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss..." Ruby tried, placing a hand on the heiress' shoulder. Weiss suddenly snapped.

"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and MURDERERS!" Weiss pushed me too far...

"Well, maybe _we_ were just tired of being pushed around!" I snarled. Weiss backed away as my rage ebbed. What had I just done..? "I..."

I ran away as fast as I could, not looking back.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, I found myself on a rooftop that had a great view of Beacon. Slowly, I removed my bow and wiped away a tear as I let my ears show.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." A voice stated. I looked back to see the monkey Faunus from earlier.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Two days later, I sat at a café in Vale with Sun, telling my story. I ran alone at first, but he'd followed me and honestly grown on me...

"So, here I am." I finished. "A criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"So, have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked. I looked down.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Later, we walked down a sidewalk.

"So, what's the plan, now?"

"I still don't think that the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go if they were to do it, and not find them there." Sun grinned. "Right?"

"The only thing is... I have no idea where that might be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a HUGE shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge!" Sun replied. "Big _Schnee Company_ freighter."

"You're sure?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, Sun and I staked out the shipyard. He went to get food and returned with apples.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now, they're just sitting there."

"Cool..." Sun held an apple out. "I stole you some food!"

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey!" Sun complained. "Weren't you in a cult, or something?" I glared at him. "Okay, too soon." Suddenly, we were blasted by wind, and I looked up to see an airship land. Several people walked out, and my heart stopped.

"Oh no..."

"Is that them?"

"Yes, it's them."

"Alright!" A White Fang member snapped at the rest of the Faunus. "Grab the tow cables!" Sun looked at me, expression full of pity.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No..." I sighed. "I think deep down I knew, I just didn't wanna be right."

"Hey!" A voice shouted. I looked up as a human criminal, Roman Torchwick, left the airship. "What's the holdup? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try and pick up the pace!" My eyes narrowed.

"This isn't right." I stood, grabbing my sword. "The White Fang would never work with a human... Especially not one like that."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked. I leapt down and ran, hiding behind a container.

"No, you idiot!" Torchwick was yelling at a White Fang member, annoyed. "This isn't the leash!" With that, I ran up and held my blade to Torchwick's throat, glaring. "What the-?! Oh, for-"

"Nobody move!" I snapped. All the White Fang members whipped out their weapons.

"Whoa!" Torchwick exclaimed. "Take it easy there, _little lady_!" I removed my bow, glaring.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!"

"Oh, kid." Torchwick smirked. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." I held my blade closer to his throat. Then, I was hit by another gust of wind.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a LITTLE operation!" Torchwick stated as two more airships arrived. While I was distracted, Torchwick fired his weapon and threw me back. I barely dodged several more blasts, looking back as Torchwick was hit by a banana peel. Sun leapt down, kicking Torchwick in the head.

"Leave her alone." Sun glared at Torchwick. Several White Fang members leapt out and surrounded him as Sun stood up.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Torchwick asked. A few White Fang charged, but Sun easily took them down, whipping out a staff. I leapt out and began fighting Torchwick, only to get thrown back.

Sun attacked again, and I threw Torchwick back. The human fired at a hanging crate, and it fell, separating me and Sun.

I looked up as Torchwick aimed the gun-end of his cane at Sun, but a figure leapt in the way.

Elsa batted the cane aside with her light-blades, glaring.

"Leave them alone." She ordered. I watched as Torchwick's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"You." He stared. Elsa frowned slightly, confused.

"Have we met?"

"Hey!" Ruby shouted from a roof, whipping out her scythe. Torchwick looked up and smirked.

"Hello, _Red_!" The human greeted. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Ruby was distracted, and Torchwick fired, throwing her back.

Penny appeared on the rooftop, and I heard Ruby scream.

"Penny, get back!"

"Don't worry, Ruby!" Penny smiled. Then, she focused, her bright-green eyes narrowed. "I'm combat-ready!" Penny leapt down, a dozen spinning blades flying all around her.

Elsa took the distraction to knock Torchwick's cane away from him, grabbing him by the collar and glaring.

"How do you know me?!"

"Well, my employer's employer is the reason you're here, _Snow Queen_." The thief smirked. "Or should I say, _Snow **Princess**_."

"What?!" Elsa's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?!"

"I know about a lot of things. We were all briefed... The boss did a lot of research on you, little lady. Everything's going according to plan."

"What do you mean?!" Elsa was shot by a White Fang member, uninjured due to her aura, but her grip on Torchwick faltered enough for him to escape.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After the battle, I explained everything to Ruby, Penny, and Elsa.

Then, I reconciled with a surprisingly-understanding Weiss and Yang.

Finally, I turned to Elsa with a small frown, crossing my arms.

"What did Torchwick mean?"

"Hmm?"

"He called you _Snow Princess_ , and you freaked out." I replied. "And, he knew you on sight."

"I've never met him, before."

"But he knows something. Something you haven't told us."

"Guys really, I..." Elsa looked down. "It's nothing. Just know that I used to be someone else. Not on the side of evil, but someone I never want to be ever again."

 ** _DUH-DUH-DUUUUUUH! I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
